Sonic: the genderbends meet the originals
by Hoopafanlily
Summary: What if, there was another world, but where The guys in sonic were girls, and the girls in sonic were guys? Well, here's where you find out, and as Sonia, Silvia and Shade meet their male counterparts and find the working together Ivo and Iva ROBOTNIK! and a pair of anti Sonics tries to deceive both sides...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: falling

"Hah, eggface, you think you can beat me" a cocky voice asked. "Hohoho, yes I do, for I, Dr Iva Robotnik, have made a machine that will bring you to another world" another, devious voice said. I know what you're thinking: TYPO ALERT! IT'S IVO, NOT IVA, but, bear with me, for this is not who you're used to. The villain hit three girl hedgehogs with a beam of light, making them start falling. "Shade, Sonia, what do we do" a worried voice asked. "I don't know, maybe you could use your telekineisis, Silvia" Sonia said, her long, azure quills going upward and holding down her blue skirt (even though she's wearing shorts) "O-okay" Silvia said as her small hands emit a cyan glow as their fall stopped. "Now what, Faker, we have nowhere to go, Iva Robotnik sent us to another world" a shady, angry voicefrom an ebony hedgehog with red streaks and a black dress asked. "Well, Shade, we just have to find people, that's all, hey, look over there, three hedgehogs, and they look cute, especially that blue one" Sonia chirped. "I like the Silver one, he's dreamy" Silvia cooed. "The Ebony one looks nice" Shade said bluntly, trying to hide her blushing. "Well, we found people, so let's go" Sonia cheered as she dragged the two other girls arms and ran. "Hello, handsome" Sonia said to the Blue hedgehog in front of her. "Um... hi" Silvia said sheepishly. "Hey" Shade said. "Uhh, hi, my name's Silver" the male silver hedgehog said. "Hello, my name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog" The male blue hedgehog said. "Shadow" The male ebony hedgehog said. "My name is Sonia, this is Silvia *brings Silvia* and this is Shade *brings shade close* and this evil fat woman, Dr. Iva Robotnik, I like to call her egg girl, or eggface, but anyway, we're now trapped here, could you guys help us" Sonia chirped. "Uhh, hold on" Sonic said as the three male hedgehogs huddled together. "What do we do, these are basically us... but genderbend" Sonic whispered. "I know, what do we do, they said that there was another girl name Iva Robotnik, so basically, it's a different world, but with the boys here being girls there, and the girls here are boys there" Silver said. "Well, we need to get him back home" Shadow stated as they all nodded. When they parted, they explained everything. "Oh, so you're me, then that means, uh oh, watch out, crazed pink girl on the loose" Sonia yelped as she hurried sonic away. "Hello, um... What happened to you, Sonic" the pink quilled hedgehog said. "Oh, I'm not Sonic, er, I am, but, not quite your Sonic, I'm Sonia, Sonia the hedgehog, and you are" Sonia asked. "My name's Amy, Amy Rose" Amy chirped. "I have a Sonic obbsessed fan too. Er, well, me obsessed fan named Arther Rose, and I suppose you also have a hammer" Sonia asked as Amy nodded. "Hey we should go to Tails if he can help" Amy chirped as Sonia nodded.

Meanwhile...

Scourge was looking for a good hiding spot from the cops. He suddenly got a call on a wrist phone he stole. "You are Scourge, I presume" a feminine, yet evil, voice asked. "Depends, whose asking" Scourge said with a smirk. "Promise not to scream" the voice asked as Scourge nodded. His wrist watch soon showed a green girl hegehog, with a black leather jacket and a white halter top. Where her stomach showed were two scars. He lifted her red sunglasses to show blue eyes. Scourge almost screamed, but covered his mouth. "Who are you" he asked. "Scar, Scar the femme hedgehog, and you are my counterpart from your world, suffered a terrible past, and just broke up with your girlfriend, Fiona fox" Scar explained. "Well, why and how are you able to talk to me from another world" Scourge asked. "Oh, Kitsune here *shows girl two tailed fox trapped in a cage* let me borrow her tools so I could build a tower with enough of a signal to even go through the barriers of dimensions" Scar said, smirking with all her razor like teeth. "Hmm, do you have an annoying blue counterpart" Scourge asked. "Oh, Sonia, ugh, yes, do you" Scar asked. "Sonic, I hate him, tag team" Scourge asked. "Tag team"


	2. Chapter 2: Eggface x two

Chapter 2: Eggface times two

"So, you're me, but as a guy" Sonia asked. "Yep, but I never thought I could look better than I do now" Sonic said as Sonia giggled a little. "Are you, basically, flirting with yourself" she asked. He chuckled. "I guess by the way I said that, it could be mistaken for it, hey... wait, I have a sister with your name" Sonic said. "And I have a brother with your name, but he's magenta, and when he complains about his quills all the time, it's so annoying" Sonia moaned. "Yes, Sonia would complain about her clothes all the time, it's agony just staying a few hours with her at family reunions" Sonic whined. "Hey, do you have a best friend, like a sister" Sonic asked. "Yes, her name is Kitsune, and she's the smartest person I know, she's probably trying to figur-" Sonia started. "SONIA" a male voice screamed as Sonia was pounced on. She was hit multiple times with a red and yellow hammer. "Why did you do that, and you are going to date me, whether you want to or not" the pink male hedgehog screamed, dragging a dazed Sonia away. "Hey, who are you, and why did you do that" Sonic demanded. "Who are you, are you Sonia's boyfriend, sorry, but she's going to be my bride, the name's Arther, Arther Rose the hedgehog" Arther replied. "Yeah, your her world's Amy, great, two Amys" Sonic whined as Arther glared. "Who's this... Amy" he asked as he saw a pink hedgehog with a red dress running toward Sonic. "Sonikku" she chirped as she glomped onto the azure hedgehog. ' _Who is this girl, and why does she look like me_ ' Arther thought as he tapped the pink hedgehog's shoulder. "Oh, you must be Arther, Sonia told me about you, I'm Amy, your counterpart in this world, nice hammer by the way" Amy said. "Oh, thanks, My parents got it for me when I was young" he said as Amy smiled. "We should explain our incident with tails, he should be able to help" Amy chirped as Arther nodded.

The egg carrier: "What do you two bolts for brains robots mean, two Sonics" Eggman screamed as Orbot and Cubot flinched. "We mean sir, that there is a second Sonic, but this one is female, and that there's a male Amy as well" Orbot explained as Eggman rolled his eyes. "Pah, you really think that's even possible, I should throw you in the scrap heap for just saying-" he started as a portal appeared out of nowhere. ( **A/N: I should have explained Iva Robotic better. She's not fat really, Sonia only likes to call her that for her muscular build, so she is large, but because of her stength)** Out stepped one feminine leg, then the rest of her walked out. She had brown hair with blue eyes hidden under the same colored goggles. "Ivo Robotnik, I presume" she asked as Eggman couldn't help but stare. She looked just like him. "Orbot, Cubot, you are getting a promotion, now I am going to pass out from being wrong for the first time" Eggman Stated, dazed as he fell over. Both robots stifled laughter, But the girl glared as both robots stopped immediately. "Yes miss" Orbot stated, quivering with fear. "Iva robotnik, and I'd never thinl that my counterpart would be so... so" Iva started. "Fat" Cubot whispered. "Yes, I'd never think this, but no matter, we will get to work when he wakes up, to destroy those two rats. Sonia and Sonic" Iva smirked as she spoke.

Green hill- Tails house: "So, you're Arther Rose, well, my name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails" Tails chirped as Arther nodded, looking around the lab. "This place is just like Kitsune's" Arther exclaimed as Tails looked at him, confused. Then realized that Kitsune must me him from another world, but as a girl. Sonia was listening to Touhou Bad apple and dancing, her dress spinning and twirling. "Isn't she amazing" Arther said dreamily. "Uhhh, well, I gotta tell you something, and you know that it's true when the gender bend Sonia tells you this but, she doesn't like you that way, you're a good friend, maybe even a brother, but not a romantic relationship" Sonic explained as Arther looked at him, then looked down and smiled. "I guess that's true, but how can I move on, I don't know, my tarot cards were wrong, because they said that I'd be married with a blue hero" Arther said as Sonic looked at him, slightly annoyed. "Hand the cards that said this to me" Sonic said as Arther handed them to the blue hedgehog. "This is an ink smudge, I never said blue hero, *moves ink and gasps* it said, ebony hero" Sonic stated as Arther grabbed the cards and gasped. "How come I didn't notice that" he stated in awe. "But don't go hammer crazy, you might get shot" Sonic said, which he was right. Mess with either Shadow or Shade the wrong way (Oh my gosh it's shadow/shade *glomps on him/her*) you're going to get shot, simple as that.


End file.
